


Run in Reverse

by Catherwren



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Reverse Pines, Slow Build, all the kids are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherwren/pseuds/Catherwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Gleeful Twins threaten the safety of Gravity Fall's citizens, cousins Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Pines decide the only way to defeat them is with the help of a powerful entity. </p><p>After summoning the demon, the two get the exact reverse of what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde leaned out the car window, admiring the view of the town below from the high cliff they were driving around. “Hello Gravity Falls!”, the girl shouted into the wind. 

“Pacifica Northwest!”, Gideon exclaimed, tugging on her jacket, “get back in here”. 

“Relax cuz, I’m perfectly fine”, she said, rolling her eyes dramatically as she climbed back into her seat. 

“You’ve got leaves in yout hair”, Gideon said.

She looked ridiculous. About a dozen green leaves were stuck in her pale blonde locks, courtesy of the wind and one wayward branch that had smacked her in the face. She even had some branches clinging to the top bright blue part of 80’s themed jacket. The jacket that once belonged to her mom which the girl now wore daily, usually zipped over a t-shirt with a 90s cartoon reference on it. Today it was a green tee with the teenage mutant ninja turtles painted across the front. 

Pacifica patted her head and shoulders, dislodging all the dead plants. “Got them all?”, she asked. Gideon nodded.

“You could have fallen back there”, the boy grumbled.

“But I didn’t and that’s all that matters”, Pacifica sang, booping Gideon’s nose for emphasis. Gosh, she was so immature. It was a mystery how the two even shared the slightest drop of blood. Appearance wise, the two were definitely similar enough to be recognized as related. but not enough to be siblings. They both had near flawless pale skin, but Gideon’s was a few shades lighter as a result of his hermit lifestyle. Pacifica had a slight tan, earned from frolicing under the Calafornia sun all day. The two both inherited very light hair, Pacifica’s being platinum blonde while Gideon’s grey. And while Gideon’s nose, as well as everything, was bigger and rounder than Pacifica’s slimmer sharper features, both teens had noses that pointed upwards.

Gideon just grunted and turned to the adult driving the car. The adult who was supposed to be watching over the pair of 16 years olds the entire summer so they’d stay out of trouble. He was big and round in shape, with thick limbs and a red nose. He looked odd in his attire of a black suit, red felt hat, and black dress shoes. 

“Uncle Bud aren’t you going to say anything?”, Gideon asked, demanding the man show at least some recognition to his cousin's unsafe actions. 

“Oh Gideon Pines, stop being such a square and let your cousin live a little”, Uncle Bud said without taking his eyes from the road. 

“See, even Uncle Bud thinks you’re lame”, Pacifica teased.

“I am not!”

“Gideon, we’re spending an entire summer in a new town with Uncle Bud as our only supervision”, Pacifica motioned towards the man for emphasis, “how many other teenagers do you think can travel to a brand new place with barely any parental management?”

“Not a lot?”, Gideon said weakly. Pacifica had a pretty solid point.

“This is a once in a lifetime chance!”, Pacifica exclaimed, throwing her hands above her head. She was grinning widely, showing off the rainbow of neon colour elastics decorating her braces. “We’re going to meet new people, go to parties-”, she gasped, hands coming to smush her pale cheeks, “Maybe I’ll even find love!”

Gideon chuckled at his cousin's dreamy expression. He was glad his cousin’s summer was going well. He directed his attention to the window behind Pacifica. Gravity Falls, a small town that probably had terrible internet access and active teenagers that chopped their own firewood. 

The white haired teen looked down at his body. He wasn’t big and tall like his Uncle Bud, nor did he have strong thick arms and legs he could use to wrestle with a bear. Instead, he was a short, chubby 16 year old boy who stayed in the library during lunch to avoid bullies.

Gideon signed and listened to Pacifica ramble about her Summer Romance plan, wishing he was home in Piedmont, California with his air conditioning and books. 

<3

“Welcome kids, to the Mystery Shack!”, Uncle Bud exclaimed, extending one arm into the air to display the wooden building. Shack was definitely the right word to describe the place. There were large squares of metal nailed to places in the roof to cover holes. Uncle Bud probably didn’t want to pay for roof repairs. The wooden logs making up the walls looked extremely old. The building didn’t seem one bit stable. 

Gideon eyes the shack wearly. Beside him, Pacifica had lost some of her original enthusiasm.  
“What do you think?”, Uncle Bud asked. 

“It’s… definitely got character!”, Pacifica said. 

“Yeah”, Gideon said, attempting to come up with some sort of small talk, “Is this place really World Famous?”

“Nah that’s just something attract more customers”, Bud winked, “tourist are so dumb, they’ll believe almost anything they read!” 

The signs attached to the shack were definitely tacky. But Gideon would be lying if he said his parents haven't spent 50 dollars on items that would be 10 at a local Walmart simply because someone slapped the word “vintage” on it. 

“Let’s go put your bags in your room and I’ll give you all a tour”, Uncle Bud said, leading the two teens through the main entrance with the words “Mystery Shack” written above with black paint. 

The inside of the building was just as cheesy as the outside. Phony exhibits lined the cabin walls, some in glass cases while others displayed on a small homemade stage surrounded by worn out curtains. Some of the exhibits were so obviously fake, Gideon wondered if even tourist were dumb enough to fall for them. Like the Cornicorn, which was literally corn glued together into the shape of a Unicorn. The wireframes were even showing from underneath. 

“And here’s the Gift Shop”, Uncle Bud said. The gift shop being another section in the tourist attraction where there were shelves of tacky skulls, red t-shirts with question marks, and a variety of mystery themed snacks in quirky packaging. 

“Robbie’s the teenager who works the cashier. He’s your age so you can hang out and do whatever teens do with him, but he won’t be here until later”. Bud said, motioning to the cashier. 

“These are so cute!”, Pacifica squealed from the other side of the room, looking over a bin labeled Handcarved Wooden Animals. 

“Why don’t you take one, on the house”, Uncle Bud said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, consider it a welcoming gift”, he turned to Gideon, “You can take something from the gift shop too” 

“This one!”, Pacifica held up a light brown llama. She pressed the palm sized figure against her cheek and giggled.

Gideon looked around the gift shop of the shack. It was mostly filled with useless knickknacks and figurines for the tourist. The teen settled on a light blue and white hat, with a light blue pine tree symbol on it. He needed something to protect his pale skin from the sun after all. 

“Thanks Uncle Bud”, Pacifica said. 

“No problem kid. Just don’t expect handouts in the future”

“Yes sir!”, she shouted, actually drawing her hands to her forehead to perform a mock salute.

Bud smiled. “I’m gonna go get some work done. Go take your cousin outside or something. Gideon looks like he needs sunlight”

“Hey”, Gideon yell in offence. At the same time Pacifica gave a cheery “Okay!”, and grabbed her cousin’s arm, dragging him through the front entrance. 

“Let’s go explore the forest!”, Pacifica exclaimed, waving the hand not tugging the other teen in the air. 

“What?”, Gideon spluttered, attempting to free his hand from Pacifica’s grip. Damn, the girl was strong. “Pacifica that’s dangerous! What if we get lost or eaten by an animal or-”

“You worry too much”, she said, waving a hand in the air as if she were brushing aside potential problems. “We won’t go far, it’ll be fun!”

“Well I’m not going”, Gideon said as he planted both feet into the ground, refusing to budge. 

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Find, I’ll just go by myself. Alone”, she said, letting go of Gideon’s hand. She walked towards the forest, not bothering to look behind her.

She only took two steps before Gideon started running after her again. 

“Changed your mind?”, she grinned at the teen walking beside her.

“Someone needs to make sure you don’t get lost”, he muttered.

The pair walked on the path in silence, admiring the forest. There was a large variety of wildflowers of all different colours and sizes scattered across the forest floor. Shades of red, yellow, white, pink speckled in between lush green grass. 

Eventually, the two teens reached a small clearing, still not to far from the Mystery Shack. 

“Let's rest here for a while before we head back”, Gideon said, taking a seat on a fallen log. 

“But we haven’t even gone that far”, Pacifica protest.

“Paz we have the whole summer to explore. We can come back tomorrow with an actually map and better chances of not getting lost”

The blonde grumbled but didn’t offer anymore protest. Her cousin had a valid point after all, and besides, he had just promised a return trip. 

Pacifica leaned against the tree behind her, bumping her elbow against the trunk. To her surprise, an unexpected sound was created, like her elbow hit a sheet of metal instead of wood. 

“What the…?”, Pacifica turned to face the trunk. Cautiously, she put her ear against the trunk and knocked. It was definitely not wood. 

“Pacifica what are you doing?”, Gideon said, heading towards her. 

“I think I found something”. She felt around the trunk with her fingers until she found some sort of opening. She slipped her nails under the space and opened the small metal door, revealing a secret compartment. 

Inside was a contraption covered in spiderwebs and rust. The technology looked decades old. 

“I wonder what this does”, she said, flipping one of the switches. 

“Pacifica that could be dangerous!”, Gideon exclaimed.

The sound of something opening came from behind the teens. The pair turned around, eyes landing on the recently discovered compartment in the ground. It had been previously covered by a metal door disguised as grass.

Curiously, the blonde teen walked towards it. She bent down and found a single book in the hiding place. The book looked as worned out and old as the machine, also covered in spiderwebs and dust. She brushed aside the grime, revealing a dark red cover and a yellow six fingered hand design with the number two written in black marker. 

“What did you find?”, the boy called from the tree trunk. 

“It looks like a journal”, Pacifica replied, making her way back to her cousin. She flipped to the first page, which would have had the author’s name if the spot under “This journal belongs to” wasn’t torn out. 

The blonde quickly flipped through the pages, both teens silent from awe at the information given to them.

“Do you know what this means?”, Gideon asked.

“That I can still potentially become a fairy princess?”, Pacifica replied excitedly, staring in awe at a page providing detailed information about fairies in the forest. 

“Well, there’s that, and”, he said, smiling, “this summer isn’t going to be a complete waste”

<3

There’s a teenager sitting behind the cashier table when they return. He looks out of place compared to the messy cabin surroundings. His visible outfit consisted of a white button up under a baby blue cardigan. His black hair was neat and clean, not a single strand out of place. The teen looked like his mom had made him clean up for Sunday lunch with grandma. 

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Robbie”, he said, extending his hand towards the two.

“Hi! I’m Pacifica and it’s nice meeting you too”, Pacifica smiled, face slightly flushed as she shook his hand. She motioned to the shorter teen beside her, “this is my cousin, Gideon”.

“Hey”, he said, giving a little wave. Handshakes were always awkward for him. 

“You’re both new in town right?”

“Yeah, we just arrived this morning”, Pacifica said. 

“There’s going to be a party at Thompson’s house while his parents are out of town. Do you guys wanna come?” Robbie said, “You’ll get a chance to meet other people”

“A party sounds great!”, Pacifica said.

“I don’t know. Parties aren’t exactly my thing”

“Non sense, we’re both coming”, she said, hushing her cousin when he opened his mouth in protest. “ Thanks Robbie!”

“It’s not big deal”, he said, “My shift ends at 4, we can leave then”

<3

The pair walked up the stairs to the attic room they’d be sharing. The large curtain Uncle Bub had installed to separate the room into two halves was drawn to the side. 

“Paz, I am absolutely not going to this party”, Gideon said, crossing his arms and staring at his cousin firmly. 

“But it’ll be fun”, Pacifica whined.

“It’ll be fun for you”, he said, “I’m going to end up standing in a corner by myself the entire time”

“You’re by yourself because you don’t talk to people”, Pacifica said waving her arms in his face, “You just need practice being social, which is exactly why you should go to this party”

“Nope, not going”

“Gideon you’re going to this party even if I have to drag you there myself”

“Have fun trying”, he said, sitting down crosslegged on the floor.

Pacifica groaned, knowing full well she doesn’t have the strength to pull Gideon all the way to the party. Also Robbie might think it was strange if she could. 

A new approach then. Blackmail. 

“If you don’t go I’ll tell Auntie you spent that $50 dollars she gave you on a paranormal book instead of a dress shirt”

Gideon looked up at that. He squinted his eyes at his cousin. “You wouldn’t”, he said.

Pacifica smiled, wiggling both her eyebrows. 

Gideon glared at her. Minutes passed with nothing but the two staring at each other, daring the other to break contact first. 

Eventually Gideon signed. “Fine, I’ll go”.

Pacifica squealed in delight. 

“Now for the important part”, She said, skipping to the foot of her bed where her bright pink suitcase was left lying opened on the floor. 

She pulled out a neon blue crewneck and held it to her front as she inspected herself through the mirror.

“What we’re going to wear!”, Pacifica stated, throwing the shirt on her bed, reaching for another article of clothing. 

Gideon groaned. This was going to take hours. 

<3

The two managed to finishing cleaning up right on time. Majority of the hours consisted of Pacifica badgering her cousin to shower and change into something nice. Gideon eventually gave in, not giving that strong of a fight to begin with, and switched out of his usual light blue puffy vest over a black long sleeve shirt and grey shorts for a red hoodie and jeans. Pacifica attempted to tame the puffy white mess on his head that he called hair. The hair had won and they ended up slapping his new hat over his head. 

Pacifica clapped her hands together under her chin and looked over her work. “Gideon you look so cute!”, she said.

“And you look dazzling, as always”, he said in regards to Pacifica’s outfit. 

The blonde was decorated in an array of neon articles of clothing. The bright pink colour of her loose fitting crop top stood out against the black tank top she wore under it. Neon green tights adorned her long thin legs while electric blue leg warmers covered the bottom part of her calves. Her long platinum blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, held together by a pink scrunchy with the wooden llama attached. Pacifica didn’t have any make up on, she didn’t like the feel of it on her face. 

“Aww Gideon you’re always such a sweety”, she said swinging her neon pink messenger bag over her shoulder. “Now let’s go, I don’t want to keep Robbie waiting”.

Two teenage girls had appear in the gift shop by the time Pacifica and Gideon had arrived downstairs. Robbie was still there, still dressed in his posh clothing from earlier and behind the counter. There was a dark skinned girl sitting on the countertop beside Robbie. Tiny braids streaked her dark auburn hair, which was all pulled back in a perfect bun. She wore a pastel blue spring dress decorated with white flowers. 

She and Robbie didn’t seem to notice the arrival of the cousins as they were listening intently to a story the other girl seemed to be telling. The other girl had shoulder length red hair that was currently tied into a ponytail and wore clothing associated with a lumberjack, green plaid, plain jeans, muddy rainboots, and a brown lumberjack hat. 

“So dad socks the bear in the face and it totally wimped out and runs aways”, the redhead said, punching the air as if reenacting the event.

“Wow your dad seems really strong”, Pacifica said in awe.

“Yeah I know, he’s only the biggest, manliest man in Gravity Falls”, the redhead boasted proudly. “I’m Wendy Corduroy by the way and that’s Tambry”, she said, motioning to the girl sitting on the counter.

Tambry waved, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. You two must be Bub’s niece and nephew”

“Yep, I’m Pacifica Northwest and this square here is my cousin Gideon Pines”

“Hello”, Gideon said.

“Square?”, Wendy snorted, “He looks more like a circle to me”

“Wendy! That’s rude”, Tambry scolded. She quickly turned to face Gideon with an apologetic expression on her face, “I’m so sorry my friend can be a bit brash sometimes”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t really mind”, Gideon said waving it off. 

“Are you sure?”, Pacifica asked. She looked concern and Tambry was glaring at Wendy. Gideon really did not want the night to start off on a bad note.

“Honestly, nothing wrong with being a bit chubby right?”

“Absolutely, you’re adorable”, Pacifica said, pinching his cheeks. 

“Ow, Pacifica”, he groaned leaning away from his cousin’s fingers. He rubbed the sore part of his cheek. “So you guys wanna head out now?”, he asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Yeah my vans parked outside”, Wendy said twirling her keys. 

“Let’s go get this party on the road guys!”, Pacifica cheered, pumping both arms over her head.

The five teen piled into Wendy’s green van. They drove on the dirt path through the forest, heading out of the semi isolated location to town. 

“So what kind of party is this?”, Gideon asked. 

“Well it’s one of Thompson's parties so it’s obviously going to be off the charts!”, Wendy hollered.

“Yeah, Thompson’s a really cool guy”, Robbie agreed.

“Guys I just remembers something really important I need to tell you!”, Tambry yelled suddenly, flapping her hands around until she got everyone’s attention.

“What happened?”, Robbie asked.

“I served Mabel Gleeful and her friends today during my shift at Greaser!”

“So?”, Wendy asked. Gideon had the same question in his head.

“Oh gosh I actually got to talk to her and she’s an absolute sweetheart! Absolute perfect in everyway. Anyway, she told me she and her twin brother would be performing at Thompson’s party tonight!”

“Dude no way”, Wendy said in disbelief. 

“Yes way!”, Tambry squealed in delight. “Golly, I hope I get to see Dipper Gleeful”

Gideon turned to look at Pacifica, who was seated beside him. She was looking at him with the same confused looked. 

“Sorry, could you guys get us up to date”, Gideon asked, “Who are these Gleeful Twins?”

“Their great-great grandfather founded Gravity Falls”, Robbie explained, “The Gleefuls are the richest family in town”

“So they’re pretty powerful huh?”, Gideon asked anxiously. Originally, he thought Gravity Falls had the perk of not containing popular rich kids. Guess he can’t ever escape them.

“Yeah there isn’t a lot they can’t get with money”, Robbie said, “I wonder how Thompson got them to perform tonight”

“Who cares, lets just enjoy a free show”, Wendy said.

“I’m so excited! I love watching those two perform”, Tambry shrieked. “Mabel always designs the best show clothes and Dipper always plans the coolest tricks”

“Ooooh are they part of a band?”, Pacifica asked eagerly, eyes twinkling with stars. She had a thing for boys in bands. 

“Actually they’re magicians”, Robbie corrected her, “so they perform magic acts”

“Magic acts?”, Pacifica said in slight disbelief. 

“I know it sounds lame”, Wendy said from the front, “Trust me, when I first heard about them I thought they were going to be a couple of losers doing elementary talent show magic acts”

“They’re actually really, really skilled”, Tambry said, hands clasped tightly together and eyes shining with excitement. “Just wait till you see them perform, it looks like they’re really doing magic!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on cuz, we’re at a party,” Pacifica was poking one of Gideon’s cheek with her neon pink nail, “go get wasted, or do something stupid, or make out with a stranger and regret it the next day!”

“Pacifica, those are all horrible suggestions”, he pointed out. Gosh, she loved her cousin with all her heart but he could be such a nag sometimes. 

“Well they sure beat sitting here playing on your phone all night”

“I’m being productive!”, Gideon said in defense, “I’m doing research. Look.” He held up his phone to show Pacifica the current page he was reading on fairies.

Pacifica looked at the device being held out to her before plucking it out of her cousin's hand and putting it away in her neon pink messenger bag. 

“Hey! I was using that!”

“We can always do research tomorrow when we explore the forest”, Pacifica slapped her cousin’s hand away when he tried to reach for her purse, “You’ll get this back after I've determined that you’ve had your daily dose of fun mister!”

Before the white haired boy could come up with a response, someone bursted into the room.

“Guys”, the teenager gasped out, looking breathless from running across the house, "the Gleeful Twins are downstairs." Instantly, the news gained the attention of every people in the room.

Excited chattering about the town celebrities began to fill the room while every last person headed downstairs. 

“Wanna go see if the so called twins are as good as they say?”, Pacifica asked wiggling her eyebrows. She was eager to finally see the twins everyone at the party kept talking about. The blonde had spent two hours devoted to meeting and chatting up as many new people as possible. Every single one of them would eventually drag in tonight’s anticipate performance into the conversation. 

“Not like I have anything else to do”, Gideon said following behind.

<3

The room was packed. Teens and young adults crowded around a large dining table, all eyes fixated on the pair of twins standing on top of the furniture. 

The moment Pacifica laid eyes on the twins, she instantly understood why the two were the obsession of almost every single teen she talked to so far. They were definitely easy on the eyes, not a single doubt about it. Their cyan eyes seemed to glow under the dining room’s light. Dipper Gleeful’s hair was gelled back in a traditional classy style, showing off the Ursa Major shaped birthmark on his forehead. Normally something like that would cause self consciousness in a teenage, but Dipper seemed to wear it with confidence and pride. Mabel Gleeful’s hair was perfectly curly in every way Pacifica could never get her own flat hair to be. It fluffed and curled but remained neat under the cyan headband, framing her flawless face. The twins were attractive in a mysterious, confident way, but good looks weren’t what kept the blonde mesmerized. 

There was something captivating about them. Their matching outfits looked creatively based off of the traditionally magician clothing, with a dash of modern style added. They had dark blue waist length capes tied over their shoulders with a black bow that had a light blue oval gem set in the middle. The light blue shirts they wore were button up and Texas style frilly at the sleeves. 

“Thompson darlin’, I am absolutely flattered you choose little old us to perform at your party tonight”, Mabel Gleeful spoke with just a hint of a Texan accent. 

Standing next to the table was a pink faced Thompson. “The honors all mine Mabel”, he said nervously, “everyone in this room knows you two are the best performers in town.”

“Oh ain’t you the sweetest little sugar pop”, Mabel giggled, “I could just eat you up”

Thompson’s blush turned from pink to a bright shade of scarlet. Lucky for him, everyone in the room was to focused on the performer to see the large teen fluster.

“Ladies and gentlemen”, Dipper said in a loud clear voice “I am sorrowful to inform you we won’t be able to perform anything to grand tonight”

This was followed by a series of aww’s from the ground. 

“But it’s not the end of the world”, Mabel continued, “My brother and I will be holding a performance next week in the Tent of Telepathy and I expect every single one of you to be there”, she said, wiggling her fingers at the crowd causing the audience to cheered.

“Now for the first act of the night”, she turned to her stage partner, “if you’d do the honors dear brother.” Dipper waved his hand and the crowd gasp as his hand engulfed in a wavy cyan aura, the same colour as their gems. A chair, surrounded by the same magic, floated to the dining table and placed between the twins.

Pacifica eyes widened in disbelief, quickly she turned to face Gideon, who was looking intently at the twins with the same expression. 

“We’ll need a volunteer”, Mabel said. A couple dozen hands shot up eagerly. Mabel scanned the crowd, stopping when she locked eyes with Pacifica. The Gleeful smirk. 

“It seems Gravity Falls has a pair of newcomers”, she said, her amused gaze never leaving the blonde. 

Beside her, Pacifica could feel Gideon getting anxious from the attention they were getting. Unlike her, the white haired teen never enjoyed being in the centre of attention. Pacifica felt her heartbeat increasing too, but from a completely different reason. 

Dipper Gleeful regarded the two calmly before turning to his sister. “Are you talking about Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Pines?”

The Northwest in question was shocked. It was a few seconds before she could find her words against. “Umm, yeah I’m Pacifica”, she confirmed pointing to herself and then to her cousin, “and this is Gideon. How did you know?”

“A magician never tells his secrets”, his sister answered. “Pacifica darlin, why don’t you come up here and be our volunteer.”

The blonde grinned. “I’d love too!”, she said excitedly. The audience parted, creating a pathway for her to go through.

Mabel leaned over and offered her hand, which Pacifica gladly took, and pulled her onto the stage. 

“Take a seat darlin”, she said, pushing the blond onto the chair. The Twins turned to the audience, positioned on either sides of the seated volunteer. Mabel kept her hand firmly planted on Pacifica’s shoulder, the warm of her hand seeping through her thin pink top. 

“This trick will test my brother’s telepathic skill. I’m going to ask Miss Northwest here questions about herself and Dipper’s going to answer them all correctly”, Mabel explained. She turned to Pacifica, “are you ready?”

“You betcha!”

“Let’s start with something easy”, Mabel tapped her chin as if thinking. “Hmm. Okay, I’ve got one. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Pink. Thought Miss Northwest prefers neon colours”, Dipper answered without hesitation. 

“Whoa!”, Pacifica said, clapping her hands over her cheeks in awe, “How did you do that?” Mabel just winked instead of answering her question. Pacifica searched for her cousin’s face in the crowd to see his reaction. She saw Gideon roll his eyes as if that totally wasn’t the coolest thing ever.

Mabel continued with the next question, “Who’s your best friend?”

“Gideon Pines , her cousin. They’ve known each other since childhood”, Dipper replied, once again, completely correct. Pacifica squealed and clapped, the crowd mumbled in amazement. 

Mabel raised her hand and waited for the crowd to settle down. “Calm down darlin’s, the shows only started. How about we tell the little buttercup here her future and then we’ll move on over to some real spectacular magic, hmm?”, she asked, waving her hands jazz style at the last part. The crowd cheered, yearning to see what else the twins had up their sleeves.

Pacifica jumped excitedly in her chair, “Oh boy are you going to tell me who I married?”

“Of course not Silly Billy!”, Mabel giggled, waving her off.

“Bigger aspects of the future are better left unknown”, Dipper explained, “People always try to direct it toward the way they want.”

“Whoa you two are so mysterious”, she said in a hush tone.

Mabel chuckled at her comment, “Oh my ain’t you the cutest! Ready to have your future read?”

“Yess!”

Mabel’s gem glowed and her hand engulfed with the same magic as her brother’s earlier. From the back of the room, a clear crystal ball began floating towards them. The crowd clapped, Pacifica laughed in glee. Mabel directed the magic covered ball towards her brother, letting it float 5 inches away from his chest.

“Can that crystal ball really show the future?”, a wide eyed Pacifica asked. 

“Of course, show her Dipper.”

Slowly, Dipper raised his hands, allowing them to hover around the bulb. The room was dead silent, anticipation heavy in the air as the magician stared into the floating orb. Pacifica herself couldn’t see anything different about the glass. It had the same translucent fogginess when it first showed, but it was probably because she couldn’t do magic.

“I see Miss Northwest at one of Gravity Falls most high end eateries, the Aquatic, dining with another her age.” The response got a few ooohs from the crowds and one loud whistle from the back. 

“Is this a date?!”, Pacifica gasped, eyes sparkling with stars, “Who am I with?” Oh gosh, was it actually happening? Her Summer Romance Plans were going to start soon.

Moving a bit closer, Dipper squinted his eyes as if trying to see deeper into the foggy glass. “The young lady sitting across from you’s got long brown hair, bright blue eyes..” he paused, blinking a few times in surprise at the glass before continuing”, ..and looks awfully a lot like my sister.” 

Silence filled the room, not a single person knowing what to say. Dipper looked up to face his twin, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Mabel’s laughter broke the silence. “Oh my”, she giggled, “ Well I can say I’m not surprised, you are the prettiest thing I’ve seen since my reflection.”

“Oh thank you”, the blonde blushed, “Does this mean we’re going out tomorrow?”

Mabel tapped her chin. “Well that depends, which way do you wanna direct your future?”

<3

“She’ll be here any minute!”, Pacifica watched the window anxiously, “oh Gideon what was I thinking I’m not ready to go on a date. Must less on the second day we’ve arrived”, she threw her hands in the air. “What if she doesn’t like what I’m wearing, what if she decides it was a huge mistake or-hmph!” Gideon slapped his hand over the blonde’s mouth, effectively closing off the stream of words running out from it.

“Relax Paz you look amazing!”, he sign. She really did look spectacular. Pacifica had on a frilly white dress shirt, the kind one might find on a doll, tucked under a purple a-lined skirt. There was a thin leather belt separating the white dress shirt and purple skirt. A matching purple bowtie was tied neatly around the collar and her straight blonde hair was tied back with another purple ribbon. 

“But-”

“Pacifica no”, he said, cutting her off, “Let me tell you what’s going to happen tonight. Mabel Gleeful is going to take you out to a stupidly fancy restaurant for dinner, you’re going to act charming and adorable and she’s going to fall heads of heels in love with you like everybody you meet, got it?”

“You’re right Gideon! I am adorable!”, Pacifica said bumping her hand into the air.

“Adorable!”, Gideon echoed.

“Mabel Gleeful is going to fall heads over heels for me!”

“Yeah!”

“This summer’s Summer Romance is going to be a success!”

“Summer Romance!”

The doorbell rung. “Oh my gosh she’s here”, Pacifica ran to the front door pausing to straighten her hair with her hands one last time. “You can do this”, she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing an elegantly dress Mabel Gleeful. Her light blue trumpet dress was strapless and dragged slightly on the ground behind her. It showed off her lovely curves nicely. Similar to last night’s show, she had on the cyan gemstone in the center of her black bow, only the ribbon was wrapped around her bare neck rather than under a shirt collar. Her hair flowed gracefully down to her waist, it looked so effortless.

“Whoa, you look amazing”, Pacifica suddenly became self conscious of how she was dressed, “Oh! I’m so underdressed compared to you”, the blond covered her face so the other couldn’t see her embarrassed blush, “wait I can quickly go change”

Mabel giggled. “Don’t worry you’re perfect”, she said. She took both of Pacifica’s wrist in each hand and pulled them towards her, “I’m afraid I’m just overdressed, I do love looking extra spectacular. One of the downfalls of being a performer I suppose”

“Oh you had me worried for a second”, the blonde smiled in relief. 

“Now let’s get this show on the road”, Mabel said dragging Pacifica towards the blue limo. 

<3

“Hey Mabel?”

“Yes?”, she said, looking up from her menu.

“I think everyone’s staring at us”, Pacifica whispered.

“Well duh, that happens when you dine with the most adored girl in town”, the magician said, flipping her perfect hair over her shoulder.

Pacifica’s eyes widened, “But they’re adults”

Mabel raised an eyebrow, “Did you think I’m just Miss Popular with the teens, all good looks and no talent?”

“Wait no that’s not what I meant”, she stammered. Pacifica internally facepalmed, nice job Northwest you’ve offended her before dinner even started. “I was umm… it’s just-”

“Calm down sweetheart”, Mabel chuckled, “I’m just playing with yah.”

Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief. “So, you and your brother perform for the entire town?”

“Hmm, on occasion”, Mabel waved her hand, “Performing magic is just a hobby, it’s not like we need the money. We’re both the heirs to the Gleeful fortune”

“You were really good last night, it almost looked like you were doing real magic!”

“Well that’s the point of magic isn’t it?”

“Very true!”, Pacifica said while slamming the table with her fist, “Will you tell me how you did that floaty thing?”

Mabel tapped her finger against her lips.

Pacifica dramatically slumped against her seat and groaned in frustration. The brunette simply smiled at her antics. Before Pacifica could ask again, the waiter came up to their table.

“Hello Miss Gleeful it is wonderful to have you back here”, the man said in a heavy french accent, “How is your brother?”

“Jean-Luc what did we say about casual conversation?”, Mabel said not turning to face the man.

“Ha ha yes my apologies”, he straightened up and looked straight forward. His genuine smile stayed on his face so Pacifica assumed the two were joking around. “What will you two lovely young ladies be ordering tonight?”

“I’ll have the Seafood Salad, hold the sauce”

“Excellent choice Miss Gleeful” 

“Don’t talk to me”

“Yes Miss Gleeful”, Jean look turned to Pacifica, “And what would you like Miss Northwest?”

“Everything sounds so fancy, I’ve never even heard of half the things on here.” Pacifica grinned, “Oh, Under-the-Sea Tacos! I’d like that please”

Jean-Luc recorded their orders on his spiral notepad and bid the pair farewell.

The blonde looked up to see her date regarding her with an amused smile.

“What?”, Pacifica asked.

“Tacos for dinner darlin?”

“I really like tacos”, she shrugged, “Actually no scratch that. I really like fast food.” She grinned, showing off her neon rainbow braces, and wiggled her eyebrows.

The brunette laughed at that. Not her regular flirty giggle or chuckle, but a genuine laugh.

“It wasn’t that funny’, Pacifica said. 

“No no, it wasn’t”, Mabel chuckled. “But I’ve just realized I really like you. I think we’re going to get along great”

Pacifica couldn’t stop smiling the entire meal.

<3

“I had fun tonight”, Pacifica said, squeezing Mabel’s hand slightly. The girls were standing the frontdoor of the shack since Mabel insisted she walk her all the way to the door. 

“I did too”, Mabel smiled softly, “Let’s do it again some time, this Saturday sound good?”

The blonde grinned, “Yes, definitely!”

“Perfect, see you then darlin”, the Gleeful slowly let go of the other’s hand and started to walk towards the blue limo with the multi colour pentagram painted on it. 

“Wait”, Pacifica shouted suddenly. Mabel turned around and tilted her head slightly in question. 

“If you won’t tell how you did the floaty thing, will you at least tell me how you knew so much about me?”

“Of course not, a magi-”

“Yeah yeah”, Pacifica said, cutting her off, “A magician never tells their secret yaddi yadda”

Mabel paused for a second, thinking, before walking back towards Pacifica. The brunette stopped in front of the other and leaned in until their faces were an inch apart. “I can’t give you any secrets darlin”, she said in a hush voice. Pacifica could feel Mabel’s warm breath on her lips. “But I can give you something else”

Just at she was able to close the gap between their lips, the door slammed open. Startled, Pacifica jumped back. Mabel whipped her head towards Bud Pines and glared at him for interrupting.

“Heeey Uncle Bud”, Pacifica said awkwardly.

“Pines”, Mabel said coldly.

“Get off my property Gleeful! Before I call the cops”, Bud threatened.

Mabel growled and stormed off. 

“Mabel wait!”, Pacifica called after her. Mabel paused halfway through opening limo door. She turned around and regarded Pacifica with an unusual expression, one the blonde couldn’t pinpoint, a mixture of sadness and wistfulness. Mabel gave a little wave before getting into the limo. The blue vehicle sped away, disappearing into the forest. 

She turned to her Uncle and glared. “What was that for?”

“Kid I know you’re angry at me now “, Bub explained, “but you gotta believe me when I say I did it for your safety”

“You drove away my date!”, Pacifica said, waving her arms towards the direction Mabel had driven off, “how is that looking after my safety!?”

Bud bent his knees so that he was facing the teen instead of looking over her. His eyes were filled with a mixture of concern and sadness. The teen looked away. “Pacifica, you haven’t been here long enough to know this, but the Gleeful family is dangerous. You have to trust me on this, they aren’t good people”

Pacifica hesitated. She liked Mabel, she really really liked her. She was beautiful, charming, and seemed to genuinely mean the nice compliments.

On the other hand, this was her Uncle Bud. The goofy, giant man who’d take her and Gideon out for ice cream and let them sit on his shoulders when they were smaller. How could she choose someone she’d only just met yesterday over family? 

Pacifica knew what she had to do.

“Okay Uncle Bud”, Pacifica eventually said, “I’ll stay away from the Gleeful family. I won’t hang out with Mabel anymore”

“You willing to pinky promise on it?”, Bud grinned, holding out a chubby finger.

The teen giggled softly, “Yeah pinky promise.” She hooked her left pinky and shook. Behind her back, she crossed the pointer and middle finger of her right hand. Pacifica had made up her mind, she’d let the Gleeful explain herself this Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was supposed to be mainly billdip. I only wrote it because i wanted to write my version of rev!billdip. Asdlkfghhlj. Im trying to speed up the story so bill can just show his stupid face already.


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon Pines knew something was wrong the moment Pacifica bursted into their attic room. But he hadn’t said anything. After years of being around the other teen, he knew Pacifica never got attached to one person. She had the ability to easily get over failed romances so she could immediately pursue the next potential lover. 

But this time seemed different. Even now, as they walked through the trees in search of fairies, something that would normally make her giddy with joy, Pacifica seemed lost in her thoughts. 

Eventually, Gideon couldn’t take it anymore. "How did your date go?", he tried to ask as casually as possible. 

Pacifica shrugged, “It went great, I had fun, she was amazing, she thought I was amazing, it was just”, she dejectedly kicked a rock, “great.”

Gideon didn’t believe any of that. “But if it was so amazing, why are you upset?”

Pacifica turned away and stomped off the path. She let out a frustrated groan as she flopped under the shade of a large tree.

“It was great,” she exclaimed to the sky, “that’s the problem!”

“That you had a good time?”

“Yes!”, Pacifica slumped forward, placing her cheeks between her hands and went back into her thoughts from earlier.

Now Gideon was confused. When he noticed Pacifica return upset, he assumed it was because she had a terrible night. Apparently that wasn’t the case. “So what’s the problem?”

Pacifica shrugged, “I don’t even know what the problem is. Uncle Bud told me to stay away from her and her family." She furrowed her brows, "He said they were dangerous."

Okay, now Gideon was confused. “What does Uncle Bud have against the Gleefuls?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!”, she exclaimed, waving her arms. Pacifica explained the encounter between their uncle and Mabel the night before.

Gideon stayed silent for a while after she finished her story. He sat down on the grass across from his cousin before speaking. “Wait, so she just stormed off?”

The blonde nodded.

“I don’t know Pacifica, it seemed like she was just as hostile to Uncle Bud as he was to her”, Gideon hesitated, “maybe there’s some truth to what he said”

“Yeah I’ve already thought about that. I just don’t know what to do Gideon.” Pacifica groaned and ran her hands through her head in frustration. “I mean, Uncle Bud probably has a good reason for saying the Gleefuls are dangerous. But on the other hand, she's the coolest girl I've met! And she was so nice and I think I really like her."

“Are you seeing her again?”

“This Saturday”, she paused, “Mabel should have a chance to explain herself.” Pacifica looked at her cousin, “Am I doing the wrong thing? Going behind Uncle Bud’s back?”

Gideon shook his head. “You’re doing the right thing Paz. Who knows, it might just be a feud between our uncle and Mabel’s grandpa. The twins might not even have anything to do with it.”

Pacifica smiled. “Gideon that’s true! I mean, it’s kinda silly if you think about it, Uncle Bud having a rivalry between a 16 year old. Did they fight over a purse at the mall or something?”

Gideon laughed at the image that conjured in his mind. His large Uncle Bud getting into a yelling fight with a teenage girl. “Honestly, how dangerous can a 16 year old girl be?”

Pacifica hopped onto her feet and stretched her arms towards the sky. “Come on cuz we’ve got fairies to find!” She held out her hand for the other teen.

Gideon accepted the assistance and pulled himself to his feet, “Think we’ll actually find fairies in this forest?”

“Of course!”, she grinned, placing her hands on her hips, “There’s magic in Gravity Falls, I can feel it”

<3

The pair actually do eventually stumble upon a fairy nest. Literally. Luckily, no fairies were squashed when Gideon fell onto the empty fairy hut made of sticks and flowers.

“Gideon run faster!”, Pacifica shouted at the boy lagging behind her.

“This is the fastest I can run”, he sharply gasped out.

The blonde looked past her cousin to see how close their flying pursuers were. At this rate the angry swarm of fairies were definitely going to catch up to them. Pacifica looked around for a place the two could hide in and almost jumped in joy when she saw a blue tent up ahead. 

“Gideon this way”, she grabbed her cousin’s hand and dragged him towards the tent. Hopefully there would be people there who could help, or at least some places they could hide under. There was a car parked in front, that meant someone was there right?

The pair were at the tent’s entrance when they heard zapping sounds behind them, like bugs flying into a light bulb. 

The blonde turned around and gasped in astonishment. There seemed to be an invisible force field surrounding the tent. Pacifica watched a fairly charge towards them, only to be pushed back with a blue burst of magic. 

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while huh?”, Gideon said beside her. Despite the force field, the angry faries were still attempting to reach them. Some began throwing rocks at the pair, which were able to pass the invisible shield. 

“Come one, let’s go wait inside”, Pacifica said, leading her cousin inside the tent. 

They walked through the rows of chairs, looking around for any signs of other people. There was a stage at the far back with a familiar pentagram over it that Pacifica felt like she'd seen before. Overall, the interior had a mysterious feel. Like one of those fortune teller tents one would find at the circus.

“Hello?”, Pacifica shouted, “Anyone here?” There was a half eaten sandwich alongside an empty water glass sitting on the edge of the stage. 

“They might be outside”, Gideon suggested, “let’s walk around, see if they’re still here”

They exited the tent and saw that only a quarter of the fairies were still there, most of them given up and returned to their very fragile and breakable home. Honestly, who builds a village on the forest floor hidden amongst tall grass and flowers? 

“I hear someone on the other side”, Pacifica said. Gideon paused and listened. She was right, he could hear the gruff voice of a man. 

“Think that’s the guy who put up this shield?”, Gideon asked. 

The blonde grinned, “One way to find out”, and skipped towards the other side of the tent.

“Hello!”, Pacifica cheered when the back of a grey haired man wearing a light blue suit came to view, “Me and my cousin here where just-” Pacifica gasped when she recognized the two teens conversing with the man. 

“Pacifica?”, Mabel sputtered, completely surprised to see the other, “What are you and your cousin doing here?”

“We were chased here by a swarm of angry fairies”, Pacifica quickly explained their earlier fairy hunt that resulted in Gideon destroying a miniature fairy sized house and the two taking cover at the tent.

“By the way did you know there’s a force field the fairies can cross surrounding your tent?”, Gideon asked. 

“Of course we did”, the old man answered, Texas accent interlaced in his words. It wasn’t heavy, but it was more pronounced than the twins, implying living in the state for longer. “These two here were the ones who put it up”, he put a head on each of the Gleeful twins shoulders. Dipper and Mabel turned to the man with disbelief on their faces.

“Great Uncle Stan what are you talkin about”, Mabel said slightly too cheerfully, her accent heavier than usual, “there’s no such thing as magic”

Dipper turned to the newcomers and gave the two a charming smile, “Don’t take what our great uncle says seriously you two. He likes to tell tale tails about the supernatural in Gravity Falls, it’s-"

“Oh drop the act”, The man, Stan, said interrupted, “I think these kids are too smart to fall for it."

Dipper’s smile disappeared, his face set into a neutral position. He looked at his Uncle, one eyebrow raised in question. Mabel dropped her cheerful smile as well and furrowed her perfectly sculpted eyebrows together, confusion written all over the usually confident face.

“Wait”, Pacifica said suddenly, “does this mean your magic acts are just doing real magic?”

Mabel looked at her great uncle before nodding hesitantly. 

There were stars shinning in the blondes eyes. “That is so cool! Does anyone else know about this?”

“I wish I could show the world just how amazing my great niece and nephew are”, Stan paused and signed, “But the world just ain’t accepting to those who are different. There’re a few people in this who found out about us and they didn’t react well." Stan shook his head slowly when he finished. Pacifica felt her heart tug at the upset look on his face.

Then her eyes widened in shock when realization hit her. Pacifica turned to Mabel. “Is this why Uncle Bud was so mean to you last night?”, she asked.

“Yeah, your Uncle knows”, Mabel replied.

“But Uncle Bud is the kindest man I know!”, the girl exclaimed. 

“Yeah! He’d never discriminate just because someone was different”, Gideon added.

Stan shrugged, “I thought so too, but I can’t say I’m surprised when Mabel told me what happened last night when she walked you home". His put a reassuring hand on Pacifica’s shoulder when he noticed her eyes start to gleam, “Hey kid, it’s not your uncle’s fault. Sometimes people aren’t themselves when they’re scared, you know? Doesn’t make you’re Uncle Bud a terrible person, he just has trouble understanding.”

Pacifica had a hard time imagining how anyone could hate someone as sympathetic and gentle as Stan. He was even defending a man who vocally showed his dislike towards his family. The Gleefuls had been nothing but kind and welcoming to Gideon and her since their arrival. 

“You don’t seem dangerous to me”, Pacifica said. Stan gave her a warm smile.

<3

Dinner was eaten in silence that evening. Pacifica could tell their uncle knew something was wrong but he decided not to comment on it. Uncle Bud asked them questions about their time in the forest, which Gideon answered, leaving out the parts that included the Gleeful family. This allowed the usually talkative girl to think over the day's events.

Pacifica and Gideon decided they would continue seeing the Gleeful Twins. Unfortunately, that also meant the two would have to go behind their uncle’s back. It was all so frustrating. Pacifica couldn’t understand what Uncle Bud had against the Gleeful family. Sure the twins had magic, but from what Pacifica could tell, it was all harmless magic meant for putting up barriers and keeping evil away. There was absolutely nothing dangerous about the twins. All they wanted to do was perform and show their abilities. But Mabel and Dipper couldn’t.

All because of people like Pacifica’s uncle.

“Pacifica what’s wrong”, Bud said, taking note of his niece’s downcast expression, “You’ve barely said a word all night.” The teen didn’t reply opting to stay silent.

Gideon answered for her, “She’s just upset she lost her wooden llama in the forest today.” That was a lie, Pacifica took it off on the way home.

“Oh is that all? You can always take another one you know, I have tons of wooden animals”

“No thanks Uncle Bud”, Pacifica pushed back her chair and stood up, “I think I’m going to turn in early tonight.” She headed out the kitchen.

“But you’ve barely touched your food”, Bud called after her, she didn’t reply. As the teen headed up the stairs, she heard a faint, “Did I do something wrong?”, from Bud most likely directed at her cousin.

Pacifica sat in silence on the roof for 30 seconds before she heard the window open behind her.

“Mind of I join?”, Gideon asked.

“Sure”, Pacifica said without looking up. Gideon settled down in the space beside her. They sat in silence for a long while. Nothing but wind whispering through the trees and the singing of insects to fill the space. 

“I think you’re being too hard on Bud”, Gideon eventually said.

“Well he’s pretty hard on Mabel just because she’s different”, Pacifica spat out. Then said in a quieter tone, “I just can’t stop thinking about how sad Stan looked when he told us how some people treated his family”

“I’m not saying what we think he’s doing is right”, Gideon reasoned, “It’s just… don’t you think we should hear Bud’s side of the story before we judge? That’s what you were going to do for Mabel right?”

“What’s there to explain?”, Pacifica mumbled. 

"I don't know Paz, I don't know a lot of things going on in this town. Heck, before today, I didn't even know magic existed", Gideon took of his trucker hat and fiddled with the blue bile, "But Uncle Bud’s lived in this town full of monsters and angry fairies all his life. You think maybe he knows thing we don't?"

Pacifica shrugged, eyes locked to the light blue pine tree on Gideon's hat. 

"I'm not saying the Gleefuls are dangerous or that we should stop hanging around them", Gideon paused to gather his words, "I'm just saying we ought to hear his side of the story before we go off judging him."

It was a long while before either of the teens said anything. Pacifica continued to stare at the pine logo, a family symbol that represented Gideon's side of the family.

Finally Pacifica signed. "I hate it when you're right cuz."

Gideon just laughed and stood up. He put his back on his head before offering Pacifica his hand. She accepted the help and pulled herself up. 

<3

"Where are you two heading off to this time?" Bud asked from where he was shelving snowglobes that enclosed miniature replicas of the Mystery Shacks. 

"We're going to look for the gnome village", Pacifica said excited. It wasn't a complete lie. Gideon was going gnome hunting and Pacifica was going on her date with Mabel. 

"Gnomes?", Uncle Bud surprise flashed on his face for a quick second before being quickly replaced with amusement. "Hah, you kids these days sure have an imagination!"

"Uncle Bud you don't have to lie to, we know about the supernatural in Gravity Falls", Gideon said, "We even saw fairies yesterday".

Bud just laughed, "Oh Gideon, you're killing me", he said before turning his attention back to shelving. 

Baffled, Pacifica turned to her cousin and mouthed the word what. Gideon just shrugged, equally confused himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was slow asf and slow to write too but shits gon happen next one i swear


End file.
